Get In
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Song-fic using Nickleback's song "Animals." Slash! Shawn Michaels/Undertaker, with mentions of Rebbecca and Sara. A restless, unmarried Shawn Michaels decides to go for a night ride and picks the perfect partner in crime...


**Title:** Get In

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Characters:** Shawn Michaels/Undertaker

**Mentions of**: Rebbecca, Sara

**Disclaimer: **Slash! Surprise, surprise... Also, I own absolutely nothing, nor do I claim to know anything about the characters mentioned...It's just my imagination. My oh-so-dirty imagination...

**Summary:** Song-fic, using Nickleback's song _Animals_. Setting is...Let's say, the year 2000. Shawn isn't actively wrestling and Taker is the American Badass (I'm pretending he's not married, because I'm not sure if he was, but he is engaged and living with Sara in this fic). Yeah, basically, PWP, because my Musi run wild some times... Oh, and I edited the song a bit so that it's relevant to the characters involved. You'll see. (wink)

_A/N: Hey guys, guess who's back! XP I'm so sorry for the long absence...It really was a crazy couple of months, but now, there's been a lull, and I'm free to do...Well, free to write without interruption, haha. In any case, I'm posting a bunch of stuff, because, well, I love you guys and gals a lot. :) Seriously. Thanks to everyone who checked up on me when I was sick, it really does mean a lot to lil 'ole me._

_Alright, enough mushy stuff. It's funny; after being gone for a bit, I feel like I'm new again, and I was a little reluctant to put some of the newer stuff up. But, yeah, I figured, why the heck not, you guys will let me know if it sucks. Right? XD_

_Also, I'm still working on the weirdness that is the Playgirl Mansion...I haven't forgotten. ;)  
_

_Onto the story! (Oh, and btw, I'll put this A/N in the next ones I put up too, just because, haha)._

* * *

Shawn Michaels lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as shadows from outside danced across the room. He couldn't sleep, and he knew that it was in part because he had been bored out of his mind since taking time off from the ring, and also partly because his girlfriend Rebbecca was a classic "good girl," who had refused to sleep with him until they were wed. Lucky for Shawn, he loved her, and had every intention of marrying her. In fact, a date had already been set.

However, in the mean time, that meant no sex, which meant, for Shawn, plenty of restless nights and fevered dreams. Sure, alcohol dulled it a little, but when he came out of his stupor, the situation wasn't any better. Tonight had been particularly bad. His vow to Rebbecca to "never sleep with another woman ever again" had come to bite him in the ass yet again as he saw the seemingly endless parade of lovely ladies prance across his screen when RAW came on.

"I can't take it anymore!" he yelled in the darkness, sitting up and tossing the covers away from him. The room was ridiculously warm to him, and he walked over to the window and threw it open, letting the just-as-ridiculously-warm Texas air blow across his fevered skin.

'It's almost Christmas, and it's still hot as hell here,' he thought, sighing and falling down onto his bed again. 'I need to go out...now...But where would I go at 1am, all alone? It's not like any of the boys are home...'

Shawn sat up suddenly as a thought occurred to him. It was almost Christmas! The boys _were_ most likely home!

'But who lives anywhere near here?' he wondered, standing up and pacing around the room in his boxers, golden hair flowing behind him with every step. As he went through the list of names, the choice became obvious. There _was_ one person he needed to see; one person who could both help him with his problem while allowing him to keep his promise to Rebbecca.

With a mischievous smile, Shawn stripped out what he was wearing and jumped into the shower, planning out the details of his impromptu "night run."

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

The man known as the Undertaker was sound asleep when a sudden beeping drew him out of his dreams. Mind still in the fog of slumber, he vaguely grasped that the sound was coming from his cell phone, which meant that someone was calling him. In the middle of the damn night.

Not wanting to wake up Sara—who was asleep next to him—he picked up the annoying object and walked in the opposite room.

'If this is Glen, I'm gonna kill him,' he thought as he opened it, glancing over at the clock. 'Two in the fucking morning...'

"What?!" he barked into the phone, green eyes narrowing angrily.

"Tsk. Is that how you always answer your phone?" the voice on the other end said, lifting with amusement.

"Only when it's some dumbass who wakes me up in the middle of the night..." Mark's voice trailed off as he realized suddenly that he wasn't speaking to his annoying little brother. "Wait...who the hell is this?"

The person on the other end laughed. "Oh, c'mon, 'Taker, don't tell me you've forgotten me already! You saw me not too long ago at the Iron Man Match...I was the ref you threatened to kill. Remember?"

'Taker blinked in confusion. "Shawn Michaels?" he asked, unable to hide the shock in his voice before it reverted back to an angry growl. "First of all, how did you get my number, and secondly, what do you want?"

The Heartbreak Kid snickered. "I got your number from Vince...it's funny what you can coax out of people at 2:00am." His voice dropped a few notches. "And I'm calling because I wanted to know if you wanted to...hang out for a bit."

"What?" Mark felt a shiver go across his skin. Now this was...odd. Even for Shawn. It's not like the two had ever been friends or anything... "If you want to hang out, why the hell are you calling _me_? Where's the Kliq?"

"Not in Texas, duh."

"That still doesn't explain why you called me."

"Look out the window."

'Taker raised an eyebrow, but leaned over and looked through the glass. To his surprise, there was a '00 black Ferrari parked out side, with a blond head poking out of one of the windows.

"How the hell did you find out where I lived?" Mark asked into the phone, expression one of utter confusion.

"I have ways," Shawn said with a shrug. "Ways named Vince. Now, are you coming for a ride with me, or not? I promise we'll have a good time..."

Again, a chill passed over the Undertaker's skin at Shawn's rumbling tone, but he wrote it off to the wind blowing in through his now-open window.

"Shawn," he tried to reason, "It's 2 o'clock in the morning. If I _did_ come with you, what would we possibly do?"

The Heartbreak sighed musically. "Oh, come on, you're the American Badass...I'm the Initial Outlaw... We'll do whatever the hell we want! I mean, who's gonna stop us?"

"Well, my girlfriend, for starters," Mark said softly. "The same one that will kill me if I sneak off at night without a word."

"Oh, I see," HBK said slowly. "You're a _coward_ now."

"Michaels..."

"C'mon, Mark, _please_," Shawn said suddenly, dropping the piss-him-off tactic and deciding on another route. "I'm bored to death, and I know it's late, but I'll make it worth your time. Besides, it's the last chance you'll have to celebrate before getting hitched. Am I right?"

"That is true," 'Taker said slowly, scratching his chin. "You're getting married soon too, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have ways," he teased, laughing suddenly. "Ways named Vince, _and_ Glen."

"So, are you coming?"

Mark looked back into his room at Sara's sleeping form, and then back out the window to the black car. "Oh, what the hell, sure," he said after a moment. He heard Shawn cheering on the other end and laughed. "I'll be down in 15 minutes."

"Perfect. Be ready to make a quick exit," Shawn said before hanging up abruptly.

_I'm driving past your house, while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your (girl) don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

"I must be out of my damn mind," Mark whispered to himself over and over again as he crept down the stairs, flinching every time they creaked. "And why the hell am I sneaking out of my own house?"

'Because you don't want Sara to know that you're going out on a night ride with Shawn Michaels,' his mind answered, making him freeze in his tracks. 'Because you remember what happened the very first and _last_ time you two decided to hang out...'

He shook the thoughts away with a wave of his hand. 'Nah, we're different people now, both established stars...about to get married...Not two drunk rookies getting wasted together while bitching about the backstage politics that were burying us.'

'Keep telling yourself that,' his mind mocked as he finally reached the door and opened it silently. 'Taker slipped out without a sound and closed it behind him, and then briskly walked over to the black car, opening the door on the passenger's side and all but jumping in.

"Drive, Michaels," was all he said as he looked up at his bedroom window, relieved to see that the lights were still off.

"As you wish," Shawn said with a chuckle, flooring the gas pedal, sending them lurching off into the night. "And hello to you too, Mark." He glanced over at the large man next to him, who was, to Shawn's amusement, still looking back at his house as it faded rapidly into the distance.

"You look good," he continued, licking his lips, eyes scanning 'Taker's T-shirt and jean-clad form. So simple, but so sexy. "I never pegged you as a blond, but it works really well on you. I think it really brings out your eyes."

Mark turned to Shawn with a faintly surprised expression, looking at the smaller man for the first time since he'd gotten into the car, and his jaw dropped.

Shawn was dressed in what looked to be black leather pants and a black button-down shirt. It was all very...form fitting, and although everything was covered, it left just enough to the imagination to make one curious. Even worse, his golden hair was hanging freely over his shoulders, which it almost never was when he was in the ring.

"Thanks...You look good...too..." 'Taker said hesitantly, becoming uncomfortably aware of the flowery, feminine scent of whatever shampoo Shawn had used and the dark, masculine scent coming off his tanned skin. It was a deadly and intoxicating combination...much like Shawn himself...

"So, what made you decide to go blond?" HBK asked, not unaware of the look Mark was giving him.

"I don't know," was the Deadman's answer as he gazed out the car window, trying to stop himself from staring at Shawn. "I just wanted to try something different, y'know?" He laughed suddenly. "As though I hadn't changed enough." There was a brief silence when, all at once, Mark felt a soft tug on his braid.

Slowly, he turned around, and saw Shawn giving him a look that made the goosebumps rise on his skin.

"Well, don't just leave all that pretty hair tied up," the Heartbreak Kid said in that low growl. "Let me see it."

"Shouldn't you be watching the road while you drive?" Mark joked, trying to diffuse the situation with humor, all too aware of the quickening pace of his heart and the thickening atmosphere.

Shawn scratched his chin. "Good point," he said, and the slammed down on the break. The car jerked to a stop, sending both men forwards before slamming them back against their seats.

The Undertaker rubbed the back of his neck as he winced. "Jesus, Shawn, if you're going to do that again, at least warn me--" No sooner had he finished his sentence than he was more or less assaulted by Shawn Michaels, gasping in surprise as the smaller man deftly climbed out of his chair and into Mark's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Shawn..." 'Taker began, but was silenced by a light kiss that took his breath away.

"Shhh," the Heartbreak Kid whispered, hands slowly beginning to undue 'Taker's long blond braid as his lips ghosted across the big man's collarbone.

Mark shook his head. "Shawn...we can't...we're both getting married—to women—soon..."

"_Soon_," HBK repeated, pulling back so that he could watch the Deadman's blond hair cascade over his shoulders, framing his face and falling in front of his fierce green eyes. "But we're not married _now_, and this may be the last chance I get to..." He let his fingers slide through the blond tresses. "God, you're beautiful, Mark. Have I told you that before?"

"Yeah, once," 'Taker said as his face began to color. "But that was a long time ago...and we're different people now..."

Shawn smiled. "Not so different," he said simply. "I mean, I'll stop if you want me to. Just like back then, you can always push me away, even though you haven't yet..."

"That's because there's no where to push you in this little car," Mark joked. "You've got me cornered...again."

"So I do." HBK dipped his head and began to suck on 'Taker's neck, careful not to leave a mark, but doing it hard enough to draw a soft moan from the man. "So, are you going to try to escape?"

Mark closed his eyes, the feeling of Shawn's lips on his neck such a delicious sensation that he sighed. Maybe they really _weren't_ so different...After all, this is almost exactly how it happened all those years ago...and he hadn't wanted it to stop then.

Only back then he could at least blame the heavy drinking.

"Escape from who? You?" The Undertaker wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist, holding him steady, and then planted a wet kiss on the smaller man's lips. "As if. _You_ should be trying to escape from _me_."

Shawn's blue eyes gleamed in triumph. "There's the Mark I know," he whispered, going in for another kiss. "I've missed you."

As their tongues battled, Shawn untangled his fingers from the Deadman's hair and began to tug on the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over Mark's head in one fluid motion.

He hadn't been lying when he said that the Undertaker was beautiful, and Shawn paused for a moment to admire the big man's chest and stomach, leaning against him in order to feel the heat that he knew was radiating off his skin.

With a wicked grin, he began to draw circles around the already-hard nipples, first with his fingers, and then with his tongue, the Undertaker's soft moans spurring him on even more.

'Taker's head was back against the headrest, eyes closed as he felt Shawn's mouth and hands work their magic on him, as they had done once so long ago. He had been pretty helpless then, and he sure as hell was helpless now. Back then he had heard a rumor that Shawn Michaels could make anyone doubt their sexuality. He hadn't believed a word of it...until he found himself in the man's bed after a night out and way too much to drink. Luckily for him, they were both in a "love 'em and leave 'em" mind set at the time, so the brief fling had ended without a hitch. The only tell-tale sign that they had ever been together would have been the way they completely avoided one another for as long as possible.

'And here I am again...' Mark thought, opening his eyes and bring his head up so that he could look at Shawn, who had turned his attention to his neck again. 'Damn, he is one beautiful man. He hasn't changed a bit and...he still has some hold over me...'

"I hate you, Shawn Michaels," he said softly, leaning back again, hearing the object of his affection chuckle.

"I know. I hate you too." HBK, who was now down to only his leather pants, placed another soft kiss on the Undertaker's lips before abruptly stopping his ministrations and climbing back into the driver's seat. Mark gave him a 'what-the-hell?' look that made Shawn snicker.

"I have to find somewhere to park before things get too far," he explained, starting up the engine. "Somewhere nice and secluded...It may take a while." The car started rolling again, and 'Taker shook his head.

"And what the hell do you expect me to do while I wait?!" he asked, feeling his blood flowing hot in his veins as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Shawn gave him a predatory smile.

"Well, Mark, if I may make a suggestion..." His blue eyes sparkled. "I got two words for ya..."

_You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught (him) not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch_

Shawn Michaels moaned loudly and threw back his head, completely forgetting that he was driving. "Oh, God, Mark, that's perfect!" he gasped, hands clutching the steering wheel for dear life. He gave a cry when he felt that notoriously long tongue swirl around his length again, eyes closing on their own before he could force them open so that he really _could_ watch the road.

"If we crash...I'm blaming you," Shawn panted, gritting his teeth as Mark chuckled, sending delicious vibrations through him. He brought one hand down and ran it fondly through the golden-red hair. "You're really...fantastic," he breathed huskily.

"Better than last time?" 'Taker asked teasingly, pulling back and drawing his tongue along the length of Shawn's cock like it was a lollipop before swallowing it all again.

"Oh yes, much better," HBK gasped, foot accidentally slamming down on the gas pedal as his body twitched, sending the car swerving damn near off the road. "Shit!"

Mark sat up and licked his lips, laughing. "I should really stop before we drive into a ditch and get killed," he said between chuckles.

Shawn, trying to slow his breath, tucked his still-hard member into his pants. "Still a tease," he growled. "You know how I feel about people who tease me."

"Of course."

"I'm going to fuck the _hell_ out of you..."

_We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When (he) whispered "What was that?"_

"I can't get your jeans off!" Shawn whined as he sat astride the Undertaker, finger fumbling with the buttons and the metal of the belt buckle.

"Well who's idea was it to fuck in a damn little car!" 'Taker countered, sitting up and beginning to unbuckle his own jeans. "We should go somewhere decent..."

The Heartbreak Kid smirked and sat back against the seat, legs crossed. "No, no, this is so much more...exciting. A hotel room would be too romantic for us, I think."

"Whatever," Mark sighed, tossing the bottom half of his clothing into the front seat before suddenly pushing Shawn until he was lying on his back. "Now where were we?"

"Well, I was about to do you," Shawn said in a low voice, eyes glittering. "But this is nice too..." He reached up and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, pulling the bigger man down into a searing kiss. Their naked bodies, both now tense with anticipation, came together lightly, and Shawn smiled to himself at the pleasant and greatly-missed sensation.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed this," Shawn breathed, running his hand down Mark's smooth back, letting his hand come to rest on the larger man's ass, smiling as he felt him shiver.

"I've missed this too," was the whispered response, and Shawn's smile only grew.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

With a growl, 'Taker positioned himself between Shawn's legs, feeling heat wash over his body as the Heartbreak Kid tightened his thighs around Mark's waist.

"Slow down, Michaels," the American Badass hissed.

"Aww, can't keep up?" Shawn asked in a low growl, smile still broad and bright. "Do you just want me to be on top, like last time?"

The Undertaker shook his head, blond hair catching the faint moonlight for an instant. "No, Shawn, but--" He stopped speaking, suddenly, green eyes going wide as he looked off to the side of the car.

"What is it?" Shawn asked, untangling himself from Mark.

"I...I think I heard something," 'Taker answered slowly. "Like someone walking around outside..."

_"The wind, I think, 'cause no one else knows where we are."  
And that was when (he) started screamin'  
"That's my (girl) outside the car!"_

HBK rolled his eyes. "You're being paranoid," he sighed as he sat up, folding his arms as Mark looked hesitantly out the window. "I'm sure it's nothing--"

"SHIT! IT'S SARA!"

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess (she) knew that (he) was missing  
As I tried to tell (his girl) it was (his) mouth that I was kissing_

"I wake up at 1 in the morning and find you gone! How do you think that makes me feel?! And then to find you out here with _him_!"

Shawn Michaels stood silently by the car, re-dressed and pissed off as he watched Mark stand with his head down as his soon-to-be wife screamed at him. A part of him felt guilty for getting his old friend in trouble, but another part of him was just annoyed at the unfortunate interruption.

'Damn harpy,' he thought, sighing loudly as the yelling continued.

"And _you_ better stay fuckin' quiet over there!" Sara growled, walking angrily over to Shawn and grabbing him by the collar of his unbuttoned shirt. "I can't even express how sickened and upset I am that someone like _you_ would come after _my_ husband! Don't you have a wife?!"

"_Future_ husband," Shawn corrected in a soft voice, although his blue eyes were flames. "And I have a _future_ wife." He pulled Sara's hands off his shirt, absently admiring the woman for having guts. "Look, once you're married to him, I promise I'll never touch him again...without his consent, at least."

"Shawn!" 'Taker gasped, mouth gaping.

Sara looked angrily between the two men before storming back over to her boyfriend. "Just tell me _why_!" she demanded, voice overflowing with rage. "Are you gay, or something? Was I not enough? Did he force you? Is he better than me?"

Shawn rolled his eyes again, tuning the bickering couple out again, and began to look around.

'Damn, that couldn't have ended at a worse time,' he mused, looking down at the bulge in his jeans. 'We were just getting to the good part.'

"I should call the fuckin' cops, or something! Or, better yet, maybe we should have a talk with _Shawn's_ girl!" Sara was yelling when Shawn tuned back in, and the Heartbreak felt a flash of panic.

'Becca will kill me!' he thought, looking around desperately for some escape. 'Maybe if I can get away before she gets any info out of me...'

Slowly, Shawn began to sneak towards the car, opening the drivers side silently. He climbed inside, making sure to get the keys, which were lodged awkwardly between the two front seats. He put the key into the ignition, and began to check his mirrors, making sure that he wouldn't accidentally run over Mark and Sara as he made his escape.

However, when his blue eyes fell on Mark—who was still standing with his head down—Shawn felt a tug at his heart.

"Aw, I can't just leave 'im here," Shawn whispered, smilingly slightly. "I got him into this mess after all..."

With little fanfare, Shawn reached back and opened the back door of his car quietly. He started the engine, which did make some noise, but he knew that Sara wouldn't hear it over her own voice. Mark, however, heard the subtle sound, and looked over to where the Heartbreak Kid sat.

"Hey, Mark!" Shawn called loudly, leaning out the window, drawing both Mark and Sara's attention instantly. "Get in!"

Taking this to be a godsend—and his only chance for safe escape—the Undertaker jumped into the backseat of Shawn Michaels car, closing the door just as the little black car sped off into the night, his future wife screaming threats as her image vanished with the rapidly increased distance.

_Screamin'  
Oh! We're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals _

"I'm going to get murdered in my sleep," Mark groaned as he looked back one more time, sighing heavily. "I'll never be able to rest in my house again...Hell, she might just blow my brains out the moment I walk through the door."

Shawn started chuckling at that, and it soon grew into one of his full-blown, highly infectious laughs. 'Taker gave him a 'Have-you-finally-lost-your-mind?' look, but he eventually found himself laughing too.

Because, really, the situation was just too ridiculous.

"You know," Shawn said as his laughter died down. "We should have done this years ago."

"We did."

"I mean, more than once." The Heartbreak Kid looked over at the Undertaker. "I missed raising hell with you, and I'm glad we got to do it one more time."

'Taker raised an eyebrow. "One more time?" he repeated. "You make it sound like we'll never see each other again."

"Oh...is that an invitation?" Shawn asked, a bright smile suddenly gracing his handsome features.

"Maybe..." Mark shook his head. "I mean, we never know what'll happen in the future, right?"

"How very true," Shawn said softly. He gently pressed down on the brake, bringing the car to a complete stop. He turned in his seat so that he could face Mark, and placed a hand carefully on the big man's face.

"You know, even after all this time...I still can't say the words that I wanted to say to you back in '92."

The Undertaker smiled and pressed his forehead lightly against Shawn's. "It's alright, I still can't say them either." Their lips brushed together, giving him the opportunity to catch HBK's in a soft kiss. "Maybe in a few years..."

"Yeah, maybe...when we retire for good," Shawn whispered. "But until then..." He pulled back and began revving up the engine. "We'll have to settle for random night rides. As long as you don't go crazy and kill me one day for calling you and waking you up."

'Taker shook his head with a smile. "No promises, Heartbreaker." He pulled down one of the mirrors and adjusted his hair. "However, it's still early, so I say we finish what we started back there..."

Shawn threw back his head and laughed. "Now you're talkin', Deadman!" Slamming his foot on the gas pedal for seemingly the tenth time that night, the two sped off into the night.

_So come on baby, get in  
(We're just a couple animals)  
Get in, just get in  
(Ain't nothing wrong with it)  
Check out the trouble we're in  
(We're just a couple animals)  
Get in, just get in_

_

* * *

__Well, that was fun. XD_

_Review? I usually don't do song-fics, so I'm curious to see what you guys think...  
_


End file.
